


Lies

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Feels, Humanstuck, Karaoke bars, M/M, Sad, Sadstuck, Singing, horuss is a good singer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6267076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't wanna admit, that we're not gonna fit<br/>No I'm not the type, that you like<br/>Why don't we just pretend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies

"Horus, you have not left the house in a while. You have also quit your normal activities. Because of this, I have talked with Meulin, and she is taking you to a karaoke bar. Please put on something presentable."

You are very startled at the sound of your brother's voice. You weren't expecting  this at all. Can't they just let you mope about, grieving your old relationship with Rufio?

Apparently not. After a few more commands from your brother, you throw on a nice shirt and some nice pants. Then, you head into the bathroom to brush your teeth.

When was the last time you brushed your teeth? You don't remember, and you make a mental note to improve your habits. It is important to keep your teeth healthy, and even if you feel like staying in bed and moping, you still have to take care of your body.

Speaking of taking care of your body, you decide to start on your long black hair. You haven't been straightening it like you usually do, so it is curling all over the place. You wish idly that you had Equus's hair, nice silky long straight hair, but nope. You got the curls. So its time to straighten them out. Your ponytail never looks good to you unless you've straightened your hair.

After dealing with that, you walk down the stairs, just in time to see Meulin's little sister tackle-pounce your little brother. Meulin waves excitedly at you and signs something at Nepeta, but neither her nor Equus seemed to pay any attention. Or care. You have got to talk to your brother about that.

Regardless, you walk down the stairs and over to Meulin, giving her a nice hug. Soon, she grabs your arm and practically drags you out the door. All you can think is that you're glad she didn't grab your ponytail. That would have been infinitely more painful.

The bubbly blonde ball of energy you call a best friend drags you into a car with her creepy Turkish boyfriend, something or whatever Makara. You need to figure it out. He _is_ your best friend's boyfriend after all.

After a long car ride of not speaking, the three of you finally arrive at the bar. Once inside, Meulin drags her boyfriend off to dance, so you are left to your own devices. So what do you do other than sit at the bar and grab a drink?

At the bar, a weird pale kid wearing a helmet flashes you the middle finger. A girl next to him, who you assume to be his girlfriend, puts a hand on his arm and asks you what you want to drink. You tell her and wait. After trying to make small talk with the helmet kid, you learn that his name is Mizuna, and that he had an accident which caused him brain damage. You feel really sorry for the guy, but there really isn't much you can do to help him.

Eventually, you see him. Rufio Nitram. Suddenly, you have tunnel vision. He's all you can see. All you can hear. You observe the way his shoulders shake as he laughs, his arm around some guy with a cigarette hanging from his mouth.

Suddenly, you stand up. Before you know what you're doing, you march over to the karaoke machine. Nobody is using it, so you search for the song you want to- Yes here it is.

The beginning of the song floats through the room, and you fix your gaze on him and begin to sing.

_"You're never gonna love me, so what's the use?_  
_ What's the point in playing a game you're gonna lose?"_

His gaze turns toward you, a hundred different emotions flashing across his face at once. You only give him a sad smile and continue to sing.

The boy next to him looks uncomfortable, and Rufio lets go of him. He's still looking at you, and your eyes sting as you sing, pouring all the pent up emotion you've felt through the time since the relationship went awry into the song.

" _You're to proud to say that you've made a mistake_  
_You're a coward to the end_  
_ I don't wanna admit, but we're not gonna fit_  
_No, I'm not the type that you like_  
_Why don't we just pretend_?"

At this point, tears are starting to fall down your face. The bar is silent. Nobody dare disturb the emotion filled song you were singing. Rufio just watches you silently, his expression pained.

" _I can't let you go, can't let you go oh  
I just want it to be perfect_ _"_

And it continues like this. Meulin has noticed something was up by now, and is watching you with an expression of 'holy shit Horus what the hell are you doing'. You ignore this because singing this is helping. For the first time this month, you let go of the emotions you've been carrying around.

And for the first time since Rufio cut things off, you begin to pick yourself up. You are fine without him. You don't need him. It hurts, but the pain is okay.

For the first time since the breakup, you begin to realize that he's never coming back. Its over. And that's probably for the best.

**Author's Note:**

> The song is Lies by Marina and the Diamonds


End file.
